Jedenasty Doktor (2010-?)
thumb|350px Jedenasty Doktor (ang. Eleventh Doctor) – postać fikcyjna związana z brytyjskim serialem science fiction pt. Doktor Who, w którą wcielał się aktor Matt Smith. Jedenasty Doktor był ostatnią inkarnacją z oryginalnego cyklu regeneracyjnego, jaki posiadał Doktor, główny bohater serialu. Postać pojawiała się w serialu regularnie w latach 2010–2013 (co łącznie składa się na 3. pełne sezony oraz 7 odcinków specjalnych), oraz gościnnie w odcinku Głęboki oddech w 2014 roku. Dodatkowo postać ta pojawia się gościnnie w spin-offie Doktor Who, serialu Przygody Sary Jane, w odcinku Śmierć Doktora w 2010 roku. Jego towarzyszami w podróży przez czas i czasoprzestrzeń byli na początku Szkotka Amy Pond i jej mąż Rory Williams oraz w późniejszym czasie Clara Oswald. Okazjonalnie towarzyszyła mu również River Song. Miał również okazję ponownie spotkać się z wcześniej znanymi sobie towarzyszami podróży – Sarą Jane Smith oraz Jo Jones. Jedenasty Doktor spotykał również swoich dawnych wrogów, m.in. Daleków, Cybermenów, Płaczące Anioły, Silurianów oraz Wielką Inteligencję, jak również nowych, w tym m.in. członków Zakonu Ciszy, Madame Kovarian czy Shakri. Casting David Tennant, odtwórca roli Dziesiątego Doktora, 29 października 2008 roku ogłosił na ceremonii rozdania National Television Awards, że zamierza odejść z serialu. Wówczas BBC News ogłosiło, że faworytem bukmacherów na rolę jedenastego Doktora jest Paterson Joseph, wcześniej występujący w historii obejmującej odcinki Zły Wilk oraz Każdy swoją drogą jako Rodrick. Gdyby tak faktycznie się stało, byłby to wówczas pierwszy Doktor o ciemnej karnacji. Kolejnym często obstawianym przez bukmacherów aktorem był David Morrissey, który wcześniej wystąpił w serialu jako Jackson Lake w odcinku Drugi Doktor. Innymi potencjalnymi kandydatami do przejęcia roli Doktora byli m.in. Sean Pertwee (syn Jona Pertwee, odtwórcy roli Trzeciego Doktora), Russell Tovey (występował wcześniej jako Alonso Frame w odcinku Rejs Potępieńców), James Nesbitt oraz James McAvoy. Mimo że nowy koordynator serialu, Steven Moffat, planował na następcę Tennanta wybranie aktora w średnim wieku, ostatecznie rola Doktora przypadła Mattowi Smithowi. Aktor ten, mając wtenczas 26 lat, został najmłodszym aktorem, który kiedykolwiek odgrywał rolę Doktora, prześcigając w tej kwestii Petera Davisona, który objął rolę piątego Doktora w wieku 29 lat. Początkowo producenci byli sceptyczni co do podjętej decyzji. Jeden z przedstawicieli BBC Cymru Wales, Piers Wenger, podzielił tę opinię, lecz także zapewnił, że aktor ten jest wystarczająco zdolny, by odpowiednio odegrać powierzoną mu rolę. Decyzja o obsadzeniu Smitha w roli jedenastego Doktora została ogłoszona podczas specjalnego odcinka programu Doktor Who: Ściśle tajne. Historia Po wydarzeniach z odcinka Do końca wszechświata, Doktor po raz kolejny przechodzi proces regeneracji. Reakcja jest jednak na tyle duża, że wywołuje pożar i chaos w TARDIS, przez co Doktor zostaje zmuszony do awaryjnego lądowania. Ostatecznie TARDIS rozbija się o szopę na podwórku przy jednym z domów w miasteczku Leadworth w Szkocji, w 1996 roku. Tam Doktor spotyka małą dziewczynkę o imieniu Amelia Pond, która prosząc, by naprawił pęknięcie w ścianie w jej pokoju, zaprasza go do domu. Doktor stara się jej pomóc, lecz wkrótce jest zmuszony wrócić do TARDIS. Obiecuje, że wróci za chwilę, jednak awaria silników powoduje, że przeskakuje 12 lat w przyszłość. Wówczas wraz z już dorosłą Amelią rozwiązuje sprawę „więzienia Zero”, który przedostał się wcześniej przez pęknięcie w ścianie. W tym samym odcinku poznaje także innego przyszłego towarzysza, Rory'ego Williamsa. Kiedy Doktor dowiaduje się, że TARDIS dokonała już niezbędnych napraw, postanawia ją przetestować. W wyniku błędu jednak Doktor wraca dopiero dwa lata później, niż zakładał. Tym razem zaprasza Amy na pokład i zabiera ją w podróż. W odcinku Zwycięstwo Daleków jedenasta inkarnacja Doktora po raz pierwszy ma styczność z Dalekami, a w historii Czas Aniołów / Kamienne ciała po raz pierwszy z Płaczącymi Aniołami oraz River Song. Od odcinka Wampiry w Wenecji do Zimna krew serii piątej wraz z Doktorem i Amy podróżuje również Rory Williams, chłopak i przyszły mąż Amy. W finale piątego sezonu Doktor wraz z Amy oraz River odkrywają tajemnicę Pandoriki. Jedenasty Doktor pojawia się później w spin-offie serialu, Przygody Sary Jane, w odcinku Śmierć Doktora, gdzie spotyka Sarę Jane Smith oraz Jo Grant (Jones). Inkarnacja ta ma wówczas po raz pierwszy styczność z UNIT-em. W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się również, że Amy i Rory spędzają razem swój miesiąc miodowy. W odcinku Niemożliwy astronauta Amy, Rory i River dostają tajemnicze zaproszenia w niebieskich kopertach z długością i szerokością geograficzną. Gdy docierają na miejsce, okazuje się, że Doktor z przyszłości wezwał ich na świadka swej śmierci. W odcinku Prawie ludzie okazuje się, że Amy jest w ciąży, a w odcinku Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę Doktor organizuje misję ratunkową dla porwanej przez odłam Zakonu Ciszy Amy z planetoidy Demons Run, gdzie urodziła córkę. W tym samym odcinku Doktor poznaje również prawdziwą tożsamość River Song. W odcinku Zabijmy Hitlera Doktor poznaje Mels, wcześniejsze wcielenie River, a w odcinku Kompleks Boga Doktor zostawia Amy i Rory'ego, będąc świadomym zbliżającej się śmierci33. Rozpoczyna on tym samym swoją podróż pożegnalną, odwiedzając m.in. swojego dawnego przyjaciela, Craiga Owensa11. W odcinku Ślub River Song Doktor rozsyła zaproszenia w niebieskich kopertach i następują wydarzenia, które zostały przedstawione wcześniej w odcinku Niemożliwy astronauta oraz Lądowanie na Księżycu. W tym samym odcinku Doktor bierze ślub z River Song. W odcinku świątecznym Doktor, wdowa i stara szafa Doktor podróżuje sam, dopiero w kolejnym odcinku, Planeta obłąkanych Daleków, Amy i Rory ponownie przeżywają wspólne przygody z Doktorem, gdyż zostają uprowadzeni wspólnie przez Daleków, którzy oczekują od Doktora pomocy. Bohaterowie poznają wtedy Oswin Oswald, młodą kobietę, która nieświadomie żyje jako Dalek. W kolejnym odcinku, Dinozaury w statku kosmicznym, poznaje ojca Rory'ego, Briana Williamsa. Postać Briana powraca także w odcinku w Potęga trójki, gdy Doktor wraz z Amy i Rorym współpracuje z córką Brygadiera Lethbridge-Stewarta, a zarazem szefową UNIT-u – Kate Steward i próbuje rozgryźć zagadkę sześcianów, które spadły na Ziemię. W odcinku Anioły na Manhattanie Doktor wraz z River jest świadkiem śmierci Amy i Rory'ego. Po tym wydarzeniu Doktor przebywa z Madame Vastrą, Jenny i Straxem w wiktoriańskim Londynie izolując się od świata i opłakując swych przyjaciół do czasu, gdy poznaje Clarę Oswin Oswald, wiktoriańską barmankę. Mimo że w wyniku wypadku ona umiera, Doktor przypomina sobie Oswin Oswald i postanawia odkryć zagadkę ich istnienia. W odcinku Dzwony Świętego Jana Doktor odnajduje Clarę Oswald i zaczyna wraz z nią podróżować. Wraz z nią odwiedza m.in. Akhaten37, sowiecką łódź podwodną czy Yorkshire w 1893 roku. W odcinku Imię Doktora Doktor wraz z Clarą, Vastrą, Jenny i Straxem trafiają na planetę Trenzalore, miejsca śmierci oraz grobu Doktora. Wtedy Wielka Inteligencja wchodzi do linii czasu Doktora i zamienia wszystkie zwycięstwa Doktora w porażki. By ratować sytuację, Clara również wchodzi do jego linii czasu i zyskuje przewagę nad Wielką Inteligencji. W odcinku Dzień Doktora Doktor po raz drugi spotyka Kate Steward, a wraz z nią inną członkinię UNIT-u, Osgood. Podczas wydarzeń z tego odcinka Doktor po raz pierwszy od wielu lat ma styczność z Zygonami. Spotyka również swoje dwa poprzednie wcielenia, dziesiątego Doktora oraz Doktora wojny. Przy pomocy wszystkich swoich 13. wcieleń wysyła Gallifrey do innego wszechświata, ratując w ten sposób swoją planetę przed zagładą. W odcinku Czas Doktora Doktor i Clara trafiają do miasteczka na planecie Trenzalore, na wiele lat wcześniej niż poprzednim razem. Wkrótce potem Doktor odsyła Clarę do domu, w tym czasie przez dziesiątki lat broniąc planety przed rozmaitymi zagrożeniami. Kiedy Clarze udaje się powrócić, Doktor jest już bardzo stary. Clara wiedząc, że Doktor za niedługo umrze, prosi Władców Czasu poprzez szczelinę w czasoprzestrzeni, by uratowali jego życie. Ci ostatecznie spełniają prośbę Clary, a Doktor otrzymuje kolejny cykl regeneracyjny. Doktor regeneruje się po raz kolejny. Jedenasty Doktor pojawia się później w odcinku Głęboki oddech, kiedy to Clara ma problemy z zaakceptowaniem nowego Doktora. W odcinku Śmierć w Niebie pojawia się archiwalna scena z odcinka Dzwony świętego Jana, z jego udziałem. Kostium W odcinku Do końca wszechświata, oraz przez większość odcinka Jedenasta godzina nowo zregenerowany Doktor nosi na sobie zniszczony i poobdzierany strój dziesiątego Doktora, składający się z jasnoniebieskiej koszuli, czarnego krawatu w różnorodne kształty, czarnych spodni oraz trampek. Pod koniec odcinka Doktor kradnie ubrania z lokalnego szpitala. Od tej pory ubiera się w wełnianą koszulę z muszką, szarobrązową marynarkę z łatami na łokciach, czarne spodnie z szelkami oraz czarne buty. Kostium ten, za wyjątkiem niewielkich zmian w kolorze koszuli i muszki, nosi nieprzerwanie aż do odcinka Anioły na Manhattanie. Od specjalnego odcinka świątecznego pt. Bałwany z 2012 roku, zmieniono nieco koncepcję – starano się pokazywać różne wersje stroju Doktora, idąc za przykładem jego trzeciej i czwartej inkarnacji, które nie nosiły zawsze tych samych ubrań, jedynie utrzymywały dany styl. Moffat, producent wykonawczy serialu, przyznał że zmiana konwencji w ubiorze Doktora jest związana z wejściem w inny etap życia. Na początku odcinka Dzwony Świętego Jana Jedenasty Doktor ma na sobie strój zakonnika, jednak do jakimś czasie przebiera się, tym samym wyznaczając nowy kostium. Nosi go do ostatniego swojego odcinka pt. Czas Doktora. Zawiera on jednak sporo podobieństw do poprzedniego stroju, aczkolwiek zmieniła się kolorystyka ubrań, a marynarka zostaje zamieniona na długi płaszcz. Również w tym przypadku zdarzało mu się nosić różne koszule oraz muszki. Były również sytuacje, w których Doktor całkowicie zmieniał strój, lecz były to głównie krótko chwilowe zmiany. Działo się tak np. w odcinku Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę, gdzie Jedenasty Doktor przez pewien czas był w stroju Bezgłowych Mnichów czy w odcinku Lokator, gdzie Doktor przez chwilę ma strój sportowy. Jedenasty Doktor czuje wielkie upodobanie zarówno do muszek jak i fezów, które nosi przy różnych okazjach. Często wypowiada się o nich Muszki są fajne ''(''Bow ties are cool) czy też Fezy są fajne (Fezes are cool). Od odcinka Anioły na Manhattanie używa do czytania okrągłe, ciemnoczerwone okulary. Występy telewizyjne Doktor Who Przygody Sary Jane W innych mediach Podobnie jak dziesiąty Doktor, jedenasty wraz z Amy (a później także z Rorym) w latach 2010-2013 pojawił się w kilkunastu książkach z serii New Series Adventures ''wydawanych przed BBC. Pierwszą wydaną książką była ''Apollo 23, napisana przez Justina Richardsa. Postać Jedenastego Doktora pojawiła się także w komiksach wydawanych na łamach czasopism Doctor Who Magazine oraz Doctor Who Adventures, a także w crossoverowej serii komiksów wraz z postaciami z serialu Star Trek: Następne pokolenie, pt. Assimilation2. Jedenasty Doktor pojawia się również w ponad dziesięciu audiobookach wydawanych na CD, wyprodukowanych przez BBC, AudioGO a także przez Big Finish Productions. Pierwszym wyprodukowany audiobook, The Runaway Train został napisany przez Oli'ego Smitha, a wydany został 15 maja 2010 roku. Ocena krytyków Wizerunek Matta Smitha jako Doktora spotkał się z uznaniem krytyków. Martin Anderson z Shadowlocked ocenił Jedenastego Doktora jako najlepszego od czasów Toma Bakera i zdefiniował: "Mattowi Smithowi chyba zależało na tym, by odwzorować na nowo wizerunek Doktora z lat. 70". W swojej recenzji do odcinka Kamienne ciała ''dla ''The Daily Telegraph Gavin Fuller zauważył, że "Matt Smith Doktor ma szybkie tempo rozwiązywania zagadek, co jest ważnym aspektem nowej serii. Fuller w recenzji dla odcinka Wielki wybuch ponownie pochwalił aktorstwo Smitha, stwierdzając: "Matt Smith jest wspaniały w scenach, w których poświęca się, by ratować wszechświat. Kyle Anderson dla Nerdist wypowiedziała się: "Nie wiem jak wy wszyscy, ale Matt Smith jest moim Doktorem. Daniel Martin z ''The Guardian ''dopowiedział również: "Smith jest moim ostatecznym Doktorem.Kategoria:Postacie